A common mode noise filter generally has a structure whereby a filter body, constituted by two magnetic bodies sandwiching a non-magnetic body in which two coils are embedded, has two pairs of external terminals provided on it which are each electrically continuous with each of the coils (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Below is an example where the non-magnetic body is made of borosilicate glass and each magnetic body is made of Ni—Zn—Cn ferrite. Since the strength (mechanical strength) of each magnetic body is lower than the strength of the non-magnetic body, when external force is applied to the common mode noise filter as the common mode noise filter is installed on a circuit board, etc., transferred, or the like, the two magnetic bodies positioned on the outermost side of the filter body, especially the ridgelines of each magnetic body, may be chipped. This chipping can lead to volume decrease of each magnetic body and consequently cause the impedance characteristics and other filter characteristics to deteriorate as a result of volume decrease caused by the chipping.